kirkdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lu Sadran
'"Say 'ah', dirtbag"' - The incomparable dungeoneer and monk, Lu Sadran; member of The Fate Dancers. At a Glance Widely regarded as one of the most important mortals to have ever lived, Lu Sadran was a half-elf monk, adventurer, and inspirational leader. Originally a mercenary-for-hire, Lu went on to create the Fate Dancers, the "first" group of modern adventurers. Many sought to imitate her band's example, renowned for its courage and bravery. Stories of Lu's exploits were widespread in The Known Realm and even some parts of the lands beyond it. She was remembered for her role in the defeat of the Cult of Vecna in the battle of the Necrotic Canyon. Early Life Lu grew up in a small hamlet near The Red Bridge in the human provinces of The Known Realm. A half-elf, Lu spent much of her adolescence trying to commune with the spirits of nature. This adherance to the natural world, and the patience in observing it, would become a passtime for the young girl and instill in her a sense of calm under stress. Meeting the occasional passerby, Lu's walks in the woods would expose her to the dangerous world that lurked around her, barely escaping a band of goblins in her youth (outmanuevering them with her memorization of the surrounding area). The Fate Dancers Tales of The Fate Dancers beginning their partnership recount a band of mercenaries teaming up to defend a keep beseiged by demons summoned by a mad king. Creating a fast friendship, this group of heroes-for-hire moved throughout the Known Realm and beyond, battling threats such as Orcs, Basilisks, Harpies, and a topsoil albino Purple Worm. Aboard their airship Fate's Folly the Fate Dancers were summoned by rich lords and ladies to deal with regional monsters. Over fifteen years the Fate Dancers did battle with a wide array of creatures, earning a gigantic fortune. Despite this insurmountable wealth, the Fate Dancers engaged in few excesses, remaining focused on their talents. Many scholars speculate that their treasure, hidden somewhere amidst the ruins of the world, would be able to purchase a small kingdom outright. This horde of wealth remained hidden to this day. Necrotic War When the Necrotic War began, the Fate Dancers were unsurprisingly reluctant to help. More interested in hiring out their talents (and the fame that followed) they spent the early months of the war travelling abroad and visiting the occasional human province. Over time, however, the cities of The Known Realm began to hire them to enlist their aid against the shambling undead put forth by the Cult of Vecna. After many successful skirmishes where the Fate Dancers took additional "necrosis hazard pay", the unexpected happened: they turned down the money. Lu Sadran is credited with swaying her partners to the plight of the war, soon-after forming an allegiance with Pallanaise and Kirkdom whom they fought with on both sides. Many argued that if the Fate Dancers could straddled the lines of rivalry between Pallanaise and Kirkdom, so could its citizens. Through Lu and the Fate Dancer's example, the free-willed Known Realm rallied behind the Fate Dancers who marched against Gabrielle Revvan in the climactic Battle of the Necrotic Canyon. Back to Black Travelling back in time, Fortune's Triad crossed paths with Lu Sadran and the Fate Dancers during the time before their change of heart. Travelling with Lu and her allies, the modern adventurers convinced her that if she truly wanted to leave a legacy in the world, this would be the moment. Unlike the original timeline, this Lu's outlook took more convincing (due in part to the advanced destruction the Cult of Vecna was unleashing). After much coaching, Lu summoned her courage and became the leader that Fortune's Triad knew she would be. Marching into the Battle of the Necrotic Canyon, Lu and the Fate Dancers suffered crippling losses with the death of Chuck, Kimistra, and Lynne Tynton. Driven by her convinction, Lu confronted Gabrielle Revvan in her Black Sanctum. Having received word from the future of Lu's assault, Gabrielle Revvan was able to prepare and swiftly disarmed (literally) Lu in her opening attack. After receiving assistance from Fortune's Triad, Lu was able to collect her senses and delivered the killing blow on the Bride of Vecna. Following the battle, Lu broke off ties with surviving Fate Dancers Pym Whiffton and Gemma Fair. Publically, credit for Gabrielle's demise would go to Richard Kirk who claimed the honour of her defeat. Legacy of Sadran To be discovered... Category:Halfbreed